KYOYA OOTORI: User Guide and Manual
by have-a-cookie
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own KYOYA OOTORI unit. This manual was made to ensure that you, the user, could get as much potential from your KYOYA OOTORI unit as possible.


**KYOYA OOTORI: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own KYOYA OOTORI unit. This manual was made to ensure that you, the user, could get as much potential from your KYOYA OOTORI unit as possible.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Kyoya Ootori. He will also respond to "Kyoya-sama," "Kyoya-senpai," "Shadow King," "Kyo-chan," "Mama," and "Demon Lord"

*Note: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit will only respond to "Kyo-chan" if you are a MITSUKUNI HANINOZUKA unit, or are under the age of eight.

*Note: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit will only (grudgingly) respond to "Mama" if you are a TAMAKI SUOH unit.

*Note: Calling your KYOYA OOTORI unit "Demon Lord" will likely result in a few broken bones on your part. We are not liable for any of the damages your KYOYA OOTORI unit may cause to you.

Age: 17

Place of Manufacture: Tokyo, Japan

Height: 178 cm

Weight: 62 kg

Length: You'd be surprised

**Your KYOYA OOTORI unit comes equipped with the following:**

One (1) Ouran Academy Uniform

One (1) pair of wire rimmed black glasses

Three (3) black notebooks

Five (5) pens of assorted colors

One (1) black laptop

One (1) expensive cell phone

One (1) golden credit card

One (1) watercolor set including brushes, paint, and paper

**Programming**

Your KYOYA OOTORI unit is equipped with the following traits:

Host: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit is quite the charmer when he wants to be. He is the "cool" type of the Host Club and charms ladies with his suave social skills and personality. Know that this is mostly a façade, and that your unit really enjoys the money aspect. If you make the right deal with him, he may cut you into the profits…but don't count on it.

Tutor: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit is top student in his class, meaning he is very intelligent in several different subjects. He follows a very rigorous study schedule to keep his place, and could probably even teach his sensei a thing or two. Convincing your unit to help you will be challenging (after all, what's in it for him?), but if you can manage to get him to help you, he'll be the best tutor money could ever buy!

Accountant: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit is organized and good at tracking and handling things. Your unit also really likes money. Give him access to your bank account as well as your income and you'll never splurge again (because your unit will refuse to let you withdraw anything). Watch as your fortune accumulates and rejoice in the fact that soon you will be a millionaire.

Party Planner: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit has past experiences with TAMAKI SUOH units wanting to throw parties, soirées, and other events of sorts. He's used to over the top themes and knows exactly how to make you, the user, look good in front of the public. Your parties will be the talk of the town in no time.

Artist: While your KYOYA OOTORI unit may not look it, he's very talented when it comes to art. He'll happily paint pictures in his spare time, though he will quickly deny that he's painting and will probably try to keep his artistic talent hidden from you. If you do manage to get him to paint, feel free to use his talent to paint your house, a mural, or anything else you can think of. You may also sell his artwork, but make sure your unit gets a big cut of whatever you make.

**Removal of your KYOYA OOTORI unit from packaging**

We regret to inform you that there are several ways of incorrectly removing your unit and very few methods of waking him up without being harmed. We've included a few methods that have proven to have high success rates, though we cannot guarantee your safety even if you follow these steps.

Method 1: The easiest way to open your KYOYA OOTORI unit would be to sacrifice a TAMAKI SUOH unit. Place the TAMAKI SUOH unit in front of the box and tell him that a KYOYA OOTORI unit is inside. Your TAMAKI SUOH unit will immediately rejoice and begin talking animatedly to the box. Your KYOYA OOTORI unit will break through the box himself and threaten to suffocate your TAMAKI SUOH unit if he wakes him up while sleeping again. Don't be worried – this is normal behavior for a KYOYA OOTORI unit.

Method 2: Place the box near a piano and play "Nocturne Pour Tamaki" until the box begins to shake a bit. If you played the song well enough, upon opening the lid you'll see your KYOYA OOTORI unit crying. If you played the song horribly, your KYOYA OOTORI unit will not awaken.

Method 3: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit is partial to spicy foods. Prepare a dish of Udon and sprinkle a decent amount of shichimi on it. Place the dish near the box, your KYOYA OOTORI unit will likely awaken and ask for his food.

Method 4: If you're willing to risk your body and emotional state, go ahead and open the box and wake him up gently yourself.

**Reprogramming**

After successfully removing your KYOYA OOTORI unit, you can reprogram him. Your KYOYA OOTORI unit is reprogrammable with the following modes

_Cool (default)_

_Greedy (default)_

_Annoyed_

_Furious_

_Loving (locked)_

Your KYOYA OOTORI unit comes preprogrammed in his _Cool_ and _Greedy_ modes. In these modes your unit will be willing to do anything to make some money (and refuse to give you any of the profit). His exterior will be calm, calculating, and manipulative. He is not unapproachable though, but we warn you that his calm disposition is very, very deceiving.

The _Annoyed_ mode is the easiest to unlock. Simply place a TAMAKI SUOH unit (or a RENGE HOUSHAKUJI unit, or a HIKARU HITACHIIN paired with KAORU HITACHIIN unit) by your KYOYA OOTORI unit. Your unit will at first be unfazed by the antics of the other units but in moments time he will become more and more irritated by the other units. In _Annoyed_, your KYOYA OOTORI unit will simply berate those surrounding him for being idiotic. Actually, in _Annoyed_ your unit is mainly voicing his inner thoughts from his _Cool_ and _Greedy_ modes. To get your unit out of this mode, removal of the pestering units is required. Let your KYOYA OOTORI unit relax for a few minutes, and he will revert back to his default modes.

_Furious_ is the next step from _Annoyed_, and can be unlocked through your KYOYA OOTORI unit interacting with a TAMAKI SUOH unit for extended periods of time or by waking your KYOYA OOTORI unit up prematurely. In _Furious_, your KYOYA OOTORI unit has no mercy on others. He will yell, break things, and will give a glare that could kill. Your unit will likely resemble a demon in this mode. To revert him back to his original modes, give him some money and a good report on the work he has done thus far. Also, removal of the TAMAKI SUOH unit will quicken the process.

In _Loving_, your KYOYA OOTORI unit will smile, laugh, and be very warm to the people around him. He will willingly hug and shower others with attention and affection. To get your KYOYA OOTORI unit in this mode is a difficult process, for he is very cold and stubborn. Get his attention by playing an intellect game with him, advisably chess (your KYOYA OOTORI unit enjoys a good game). If you manage to beat your unit, he will respect you. After gaining his respect, continue to work on him every day by paying him sincere (he will be able to tell if it's not) compliments, ask questions about his likes and dislikes, and ask him to paint for you. Your KYOYA OOTORI unit has a love of painting, but doesn't often share it with others. If you manage to get him to paint for you (the chances of this are extremely low), then the words you have to say are, "Kyoya, you'll always be number one to me." It is very rewarding to get your KYOYA OOTORI unit in this mode, so treasure it if you manage to get him into it. If, for whatever reason, you want to revert your unit back to its original settings, simply say, "Kyoya, you're starting to act like that French idiot." That should be enough to shake your KYOYA OOTORI unit into default modes.

*Note: We are aware that the words you say to him are cheesy and embarrassing, but since your KYOYA OOTORI unit has been subjected to being second best compared to his brothers, to his sister, to Tamaki, we feel as though it's a very powerful and meaningful statement for him to hear.

*Note: After your unit has been returned to its original settings, getting him back into _Loving_ will be twice as difficult as it was the first time.

**Relationships with Other Units**

TAMAKI SUOH: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit and TAMAKI SUOH units are, believe it or not, best friends. While your KYOYA OOTORI unit will deny this claim, it's true. They do almost everything together and spend a lot of time together. While it may not look it, your KYOYA OOTORI unit values the friendship of the TAMAKI SUOH unit more than anything else. It's advised you get the two units together.

*Note: It is possible to get the two units in a romantic relationship if there are no HARUHI FUJIOKA units present.

YOSHIRO OOTORI: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit does not like his father, but he always works towards getting his approval. The YOSHIRO OOTORI unit has very high expectations, and doesn't expect his son to achieve them. Still, the YOSHIRO OOTORI unit loves his son very much and wants to see him succeed. Even so, it is not advised you get these two units together.

HARUHI FUJIOKA: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit will originally regard any HARUHI FUJIOKA unit to be, essentially, a slave to the Host Club. This opinion will eventually change and he'll begin to consider her more of a friend. Your KYOYA OOTORI unit will protect the HARUHI FUJIOKA unit at all costs, even if his methods aren't exactly orthodox.

*Note: It is possible to get the two units in a romantic relationship if there are no TAMAKI SUOH, HIKARU HITACHIIN, or KAORU HITACHIIN units present.

**Cleaning**

Your KYOYA OOTORI unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself and will hurt you if you try to help him.

**Feeding**

Your KYOYA OOTORI unit prefers spicy food, but will eat just about anything you make for him. Be warned that your unit is used to more expensive, "high-end" foods.

**Rest**

Your KYOYA OOTORI unit often stays up very late working. It's advised not to disturb him and tell him to rest. It's also not advised to try and wake him up earlier than 10 on a weekend or holiday. He enjoys sleeping in and **will** hurt you if you wake him up.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q. What's Kyoya writing in all those notebooks?

A. We haven't the slightest clue, but we don't advise you to go snooping around in them.

Q. Is there an easier way to get Kyoya into_ Loving_?

A. No. You're lucky there's a way at all. Your KYOYA OOTORI unit's character is very brooding and often rejects the idea of attraction. If you manage to get him to enjoy your company, you're already doing better than your average TAMAKI SUOH unit.

Q. Does my unit really hate Tamaki?

A. Probably not; they are best friends after all. Your KYOYA OOTORI unit is just very impatient and easily annoyed.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: My KYOYA OOTORI unit came in a white jacket and is always mumbling about pleasing his father.

Solution: We have sent you a middle school KYOYA OOTORI unit by mistake. While like this, your KYOYA OOTORI unit thinks of nothing else except to please his demanding father. You'll have to grab the nearest TAMAKI SUOH unit to re-enact episode 24 or send the unit back to us.

Problem: My unit has been sleeping for over 12 hours now, but I'm too scared to wake him up.

Solution: Your KYOYA OOTORI unit must have had a late night. Don't try to wake him up yourself, just let him sleep for now. If his sleeping habits become too much of a problem, buy an alarm clock.

**End Notes**

While the KYOYA OOTORI unit is not one of the more user friendly units, with a lot of love and a little luck there is happiness to be found with him. Good luck!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NO, I'm not making more unit manuals to cleverly avoid updating other fics.**

**I'm also not enjoying sacrificing all my Tamaki units /shot.**

**Ahem. Please go vote in the poll on my user page for the next unit :D**


End file.
